It's Not Too Bad
by BakaMick
Summary: Ed has returned Al to his body and all is well...kind of. There are a few things that are getting on Ed's nerves, a few metal things and one blonde haired, blue eyed person. Manga-Verse, Post Promised Day, EdWin and small RoyAi omake *SPOILERS IN HERE!*
1. 1 'NEXT STOP, RESEMBOOL'

Disclaimer: As much as I want to and no matter how many times I pray and wish, I do not nor have I ever owned Full Metal Alchemist, but I can dream.

It's Not Too Bad

Part One

The boy looked out of the train's window; to any onlooker he would have looked like your average 16 year old boy, all-be-it carrying a bag of scrap metal, but average none the less. Not many who haven't had direct contact with the boy would know that he is the 'Hero' that most people are talking about these days, that he was thee 'Edward Elric: Hero of Amestris'. He didn't mind though, he was finally and truly happy, he had fulfilled his promise to his brother, and he could now FINALY relax...well...almost.

There were three things that still plagued the young alchemist's mind, his leg, his arm, and her. After he had restored Al to his (malnourished) body, he had passed out...he awoke several hours later in a hospital bed with an unfamiliar feeling, his left leg, it was...ITCHY. He had heard of this before, when people with prosthetic and automail limbs still claimed that they could feel, something. As his hand instinctively moved to the irritated area his eyes shot open, as he sat bolt upright, he stared at the place where his hand should be touching metal...but he saw SKIN...flesh, bone and skin, as he gazed at his 'new' leg he could see that he would have to work hard and long to get his left leg into the shape that his right was. "_At least that will give me something to do now" _he contemplated.

The train juddered slightly along the tracks, he winced and rubbed his left leg, "Dam thing is still too sensitive" he said to himself, thinking back on the physical therapy he had just had, _"I even missed my own birthday laying in that goddam bed"_ he thought as he slapped his palm to his forehead, _"If Al weren't there I would have gone nuts"_. The nurses and doctors wouldn't let him even make a phone call due to his lack of identity. Mustang, Hawkeye and the others were moved to another hospital as they were in a less serious condition, physically they were shaken battered and bruised, but fine for the most part, Hawkeye and Mustang were both in comas following the battle with Father and the Homunculi, as soon as Mustang woke up and found that all his subordinates were ok, paying extra attention to what the Doctors had said about Riza, with a sigh of relief he confirmed Ed's identity and the hospital let him go when his leg was strong enough.

The train juddered a second time, knocking him off balance. He put his arm out to catch himself and was greeted with the leather of the seat slapping his cheek, as he lay on the leather covered bench he stared over at the bag opposite him on the other bench in the compartment. He had spent a great deal of time thinking about what had transpired a few weeks ago, about being in front of 'The Gate of Truth' once more, only this time with an Armoured Alphonse to his right looking over at the body of himself, there had been a bright light as the two collided and Ed found himself looking at the armour that was being lifted through the, now open, gate as he sat on the floor with only his real arm and leg for support.

Exactly what happened after Al had regained his body was a very elusive matter, but from what he could assess, as he and Al (equipped with flesh and bone once again) passed back through the gate, the metal automail port had been removed from his left thigh and he had been given his leg back. Pushing himself up off the bench, he now wore a look of aggravation on his face, he had come to terms with the fact that his leg was 'reinstated', but it had been a huge annoyance to him that he didn't get his arm back as well, he knew that it was gone not because of the Human Transmutation all those years ago but due to the separate alchemic incident of affixing Al's soul to the armour, but that still didn't help his solemn mood.

"NEXT STOP, RESEMBOOL" Ed heard the train conductor shout as he passed through the hallway of the carriages. He stood grabbing the bag with his now shattered automail arm inside it; he had gone back to the scene of 'The Last Stand' before getting on the train and picked up every piece of automail-looking metal he could find. Adjusting his weight to compensate for his under developed leg, he stood as the train came to a halt at the platform; Ed exited the locomotive and made his way to the front of the station. His left leg still ached, but he had been through worse before and to him, _"This is nothing compared to what Winry will do to me when she sees the state of me" _Ed smiled before all the blood drained from his face_ "Screw that what's gunna happen to me when she sees my arm in a bag, looking like it exploded from the inside out? I REALLY should have called her."_ He thought as he made his way out of the main town area toward the road that lead to HER and his "_Impending doom"_ as Ed thought when the yellow house now seemed to loom over him.

* * *

A/N: This is my first FanFic of any type, so be gentle with me. But I welcome all forms of criticism, good, bad or otherwise, to me it's all constructive.

This will probably only be about two parts long, maybe three if I feel that it is a bit long for two chapters. The next chapter will be dealing with the EdWin stuff; I just wanted to set up the base of the story first,


	2. 2 'That Kid Is Completly Insane'

EDITED

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist remains in the hands of Hiromu Arakawa, but if she keeps dancing around the EdWin or Royai parings for much longer, I may have to take matters in to my own hands and write a very strongly worded letter.

It's Not Too Bad

Part Two

Winry sat at her desk, going over and over the new blueprints she just finnished, she had been a prisoner in her own home for near on four weeks now, and as such, she did the only thing she could do...prepare for the inevitable. During the whole 'Promised Day' fiasco she had found herself on the outskirts of the main fight between Ed, Al, Van Hohenheim and 'Father'. She found herself unable to move as she watched the battle rage on, the next thing she saw was Ed get launched by an unknown (to her anyways) force toward her position. The look on Ed's face in that instant made her want to go back, go back to a time where she, Ed and Al were just little kids playing in the fields near their houses. This was a common wish for the young mechanic, the thought had entered her mind so many times since the boys burnt down their home, that it could be an imprint on her forehead. As Ed landed on that day, and Winry had moved to help him up, he didn't even look at her, he just grabbed the nearest soldier he could find and said something to him that made the man in uniform pale, he turned on the spot grabbed Winry round the waist and ran off toward the train station and the nearest evacuation site, as She was being carried off Winry could have sworn she saw a tear fall down the face of the man she loved and, at this point, was angered by. The soldier said nothing except to say that he was under orders to take her to her home and keep her there until further notice. The first few days she had attempted escape but was caught rather quickly, she noted that food was brought up daily and the guard had called for backup on the third day, as he had not slept since the morning of the 'Promised Day'. Apparently whatever Ed had said to this man had him scared to a point where three and a half days of being awake, not to mention food deprivation and an angry 15 year old girl with a hell of a throw was preferable to what Ed had in mind for him if he failed.

The train ride back to Resembool and the first day were a living hell for Winry Rockbell, that is not to say she was feeling any better, mentally or physically, she was just able to cope with it better after a while, and she could trust Ed not to get killed, although she still worried. So, all she could do is wait and prepare for Ed and Al to come walking through the front door and apologise for not calling first. She sat there looking over her newest design for Ed's arm and leg, before he screwed it up into a ball and, expertly, threw it over her shoulder into the bin where it would have sat if not for the mountain of paper projectiles that now adorned the receptacle and the three foot wide area surrounding it. She half huffed half sighed at her predicament. "Why hasn't he called?" she asked the room, she suddenly felt the urge to go to her balcony and sit on the chair she had out there, she had done this may times over the past four weeks, usually out of some notion that if she did she would see what and who she wanted to see, but she never could. As she took her usual spot in the chair she noticed a small glint out of the corner of her eye, she leaned over to wrap her fingers around what she discovered to be her favourite wrench sticking out from the bottom of the chair, her head flooded with images of Ed being stuck by the metallic object, and a small smile passed her lips as she held the wrench up in front of her face watching as the sun danced off its reflective surfaces. Her eyes refocused, maybe due to the sunlight off the wrench, maybe out of tiredness, but for whatever reason...they did, revealing a silhouette at the far end of her sight, as she looked back into her room at the clock that hung on the wall, she noted that it was the same time the food was due to be delivered, her heart crashed down from the flight it had taken from the mere thought that Ed was home. She slunk back into the house and down into the kitchen, to prepare for the food.

* * *

Ed walked up to the front of the yellow house that made him fell both safe and terrified at the same time. He moved up to the guard he had 'talked' to four weeks ago in Central. The man stiffened up to such a degree at the sight of this 'boy' that Ed couldn't stop a small smirk.

"You came straight here?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, Full Metal Alchemist Sir!" The private answered rigidly

"Was she hurt in any way?" This was asked in a way that the soldier knew if he didn't give the right answer, Ed would make good on the promise he made in Central a month ago.

"A f-few scrapes and b-bruises, but nothing serious, Sir!" He shakingly replied truthfully, hoping that the answer would calm the rage he saw in the younger man's eyes as he asked the previous question.

"Good" Ed relaxed his tense posture, reminding the older man that it was, in fact, only a 16 year old boy that making him feel more nervous than when he met Fuhrer King Bradley, or Wrath as he was revealed to be. "Thank you Private, I will see to it that you are commended for what you have done...Dismissed" finished Ed in an unusually military fashion that made him feel wrong all over. The soldier started off down the path back to the train station, picking up into a run as he went, wanting to put as much distance between him and the 'Full Metal Alchemist' as he could _"That kid is completely insane"_ he noted internaly as he ran.

Ed now stood at the entrance to the only place he could call home, he turned the handle and pushed the door as he picked up the bag containing the remains of his automail right arm, he took a deep breath and tentatively stepped through the portal into the house looking for any signs of a metal object that would seem to be accelerating from the arm of a blonde girl. "Erm...Winry...?" he whispered "...Winry?" he repeated in his normal voice. A smash and a very audible "eep" was emitted from the kitchen, before he could shift his gaze to get a better view of exactly where it came from, he was bludgeoned in the forehead by the wrench that he had come to fear and respect, he cautiously raised his head to see Winry Rockbell, his friend, one of the two most precious people to him in existence, standing in front of him, mouth covered by her hands as tears streamed down her face, glistening in the sun that now streamed through the open door eliminating the three of them, Ed Winry and the Wrench.

* * *

A/N – Didn't think I would update so quickly but the first part was added to a few 'watch' lists, and I got all excited and went for a second chapter while the story was still fresh in my head.

Looks like this is gunna be a 'three-part'er, reviews are both welcomed and encouraged, any sort of feedback is enough to satisfy me, good or bad, I'm cheap like that :P

P.S. Anyone know why the RoyXRiza paring is know as Royai? It ha s been confusing me for a while now.


	3. 3 'Ah, young love'

Disclaimer: It will be mine, OH YES, it will be mine!! But for now Full Metal Alchemist remains in the hands of Hiromu Arakawa

It's Not Too Bad

Part Three

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Win?" shouted the young alchemist as he stood, Ed was the only person able to use this nickname and get away with it, and although she wouldn't admit it, not yet anyway, she liked the fact that only he used it. "ME?" she retorted, "YOU GRAB SOME STRANGER, AND TELL HIM TO KEEP ME LOCKED UP HERE TILL YOU TELL HIM OTHERWISE!!". They stood, staring at each other, both not wanting to back down. It was Winry who gave in first as she could no longer hold back the tears that decorated the corners of her eyes. She launched herself at the young man, who was shocked to say the least as she curled her arms around his shoulders squeezing him for a hug that could rival a wrestling move. Ed could only stand in shock as a blush crept up on his face rapidly spreading until it looked like his, trademark, red jacket was skin if you went by his face. This blush only deepened when Winry nuzzled into his right shoulder and started to cry.

"W-Win?" asked Ed as her tears ran down his jacket, it was Winry's turn to blush now as she noted the amount of affection and distress in his voice.

"You where right Ed" the mechanic answered "Eh..?" was all Ed could muster,

"You said that the next time you made my cry, it would be with' tears of joy', and you were right". Ed relaxed a little more at this as he added his remaining hand to the small of Winry's back and returned the hug. The breeze from the still open door stirred in Winry's hair, and caused it to float up in front of Ed's face as he inhaled, _"Dam, has she always smelt this good?" _he enquired mentally _"What the hell are you thinking!? This is Winry...but..." _he couldn't help his inquisitive nature, as he tried to place all the aromas that passed his nose, _"Metal polish...oil...grease...and..."_ a small smile passed his lips as he softly said to himself "...apple pie". "Ed?" it was Winry's turn to be worried now as he had just, apparently, started spouting random inaudible words.

An hour later, and another wrench upside Ed's head as he showed Winry the inside of the bag he carried with him, Ed had just finished explain what had happened after she was removed from the battlefield; how 'Father' was beaten when he and Van Hohenheim had both attacked the dazed 'Homunculus' together, Van Hohenheim letting Ed use the power stored in his body; when he and Al were in front of the gate and Al had gained his body back, and his theory that he didn't regain his arm because he did not lose it during the transmutation of his 'mother'; he explained what had happened at the hospital and why he couldn't call, cursing Roy Mustang for not waking up sooner. Telling her that Al was in bad shape due to the malnourished body almost tore his heart out as he could see more tears welling up in her eyes, he quickly followed up by saying how well Al was doing when he left; he left no detail out as he promised her that he would tell her everything. Satisfied with what she had heard, if only a little distressed at the boys recklessness _"Ah well...that's the Elrics for you"_ she thought as she took the bag from Ed and headed to the work shop.

Ed could actually relax for a little while as he stretched out on the couch, Winry had told him that because she didn't have to do his leg now it would only take half as long to finish his arm seeing as though she had been slowly working on it for the past 3 ½ weeks. His left leg still ached from the walk to the house, but it was a good ache as he actually had his left leg, in fact he noted that all sensations in his left leg, good or bad, were welcome. He shifted his weight and as he did his coat pulled on his shoulders, so he decided to take 'the dam thing' off, as he threw it to the chair opposite he noticed six shining objects now decorating the floor. He moved round the table and toward the fallen items, as he picked them up and studied them he remembered that Winry had given him these to look after for him, "Her earrings, I really should give them back now, I've had them since we were in that HUGE mining town with Scar and Kimblee, although I think I'm a little late doing it" he smirked "ah well a few more minutes won't matter", he pocketed the earrings but did not release them from his grip nor his hand from his pocket as he manoeuvred back to the couch to take a nap.

Later that day, Winry had just finished the new arm, incorporating the techniques and ideas she had picked up at Briggs she bragged to Ed, who was recoiled in pain with the connection of the nerves having just occurred. When Ed had composed himself he started moved toward Winry who was saying something about "...the weight-to-strength ratio of the new alloy..." as she replaced her tools in their proper place with her back to Ed, he reached into his pocket and extracted the six metallic objects when he suddenly stopped, his head was swimming with ideas of what would happen when he returned them to her, images flashed before him, everything ranging from an angry Winry swinging her wrench about asking why it took him so long to return them, to a simple 'Thank you', to thoughts that would turn the face of any top class poker player in the world as red as a tomato, well he is a 16 year old boy, and he does have hormones. As he prepared himself for whatever was to come, he noticed that his hand was sweaty, and his throat dry, _"Fantastic, all the moisture suddenly leaves my mouth and makes its way to my hand and neck for some reason"_. The clinking of the earrings falling from his flesh hand into his metal one caught Winry's attention, she rounded on Ed as he was drying his hand on his pants.

"Are those...?"

"Erm...yea, I just realised I still had them" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, _"What the hell am I nervous about? It's just Winry"_

"Thank you for keeping them safe for me, Ed" she beamed at Ed as she took them, remembering that the oldest set were a present from her parents before they went off to Ishbal, the other four were a present off Ed, she had been given many presents in the past off her clients as an added 'thank you' but these six pieces of metal where more precious to her than any other object she owned, including her beloved wrench.

"No problem, Win" he smiled back at her, still rubbing the back of his neck.

She moved forward slowly and gave him another hug, "No...really, Ed...thank you, you have no idea how much these mean to me", Ed was once again blushing as Winry hugged him, but this time he did not hesitate in returning her hug, catching Winry off guard making her blush as well, _"Maybe now this whole WAR thing is over, and Al has his body back, he may actually be begining to open up"_ she smiled to herself. They stayed in the embrace for a little longer than normal, not that either of them minded. As they parted Winry's lips brushed against Ed's cheek, she quickly excused herself and almost literally fled the room, Ed was stood there like a deer in the headlights, rubbing his cheek, wondering if the 'kiss' was intentional or not, "What's going on? Why is it I can mentally breakdown and recompose any mixture of known elements, defeat the most terrifying monsters in history, save the entire country, but I can't figure that dam girl out!?" Ed grabbed the sides of his head as he contemplated the answer, but none came.

Winry had retreated to the sanctity of her room, "He won't come in here, unless I tell him he can come it" she reasoned with her pillow. Her fingers traced her lips, "Almost" she gently smiled to herself. It was then that she heard the knock on the door, "I'LL GET IT" she heard Ed shout from the workshop, she looked out her window and saw that it was the food she mistook Ed for earlier on in the day. Ed opened the door to another soldier, one he didn't recognise. "Can I help you?" he questioned. "Ah, Mr Full Metal sir. I was commissioned by the other Private, the one I believe you assigned to this post, to run food up to this house each day to ensure that Miss Rockbell was not put in harms was as you ordered." The other Private obviously did not tell this man bout the treat Ed had given him as he seemed relaxed and yet formal.

"Oh, very good" Ed eyed the man and the bags of shopping in his hands, still not sure of what he had been told.

"Good afternoon, Miss Winry" The Private greeted over Ed's shoulder. Ed looked in the direction of the greeting and saw the girl in question moving down the stairs.

"Afternoon, Carl. This all the food for today?" The soldier only nodded, as Ed was glaring at the man now. "Thank you, Ed, take the bags to the kitchen will you?"

"Hm, yea, sure" replied Ed as he moved to retrieve the bags the Private was now offering.

"Thank you for all you help, Soldier" Ed loudly declared as he returned from the kitchen, "You will no longer be required to bring food to this house. I will see to it that you are compensated along with your fellow Private for your help in this matter" Ed hated being all military, but for some reason he wanted Winry to know that they would do what he said.

"Bye, Carl" Winry waved to the soldier as Ed shut the door. On the other side of the threshold, the military man could not help but snicker at what he had just seen; the two in the house obviously had issues as he had seen both sets of eyes flickering at the other more than a few times in the sort period he had been there. "Ah...young love..." he chuckled at the cliché as he gently strolled back to his post.

Back in the house a shouting match was in full swing as Ed wanted to know why Winry was being so friendly to the man who had just left, Winry was trying to establish why Ed had acted like the man wanted to take his favourite toy away and literally 'shooed' him away.

"He's just some random man, Win! You only met him a few weeks ago"

"Carl has been nothing but nice to me, Ed. Besides he's only bringing shopping up to the house I don't know what the big deal is"

"THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU'RE LETTING SOME RANDOM MAN INTO YOUR HOUSE!!"

"WERN'T YOU THE ONE WHO JUST PICKED SOME 'RANDOM MAN' TO TAKE ME FROM CENTRAL AND BRING ME HERE AND STAY HERE TILL YOU CAME BY!?!?"

"THAT'S COMPLETLY DIFFERENT, WINRY"

"**HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT, EDWARD?"**

"**BECAUSE IT WAS ALL I COULD DO TO KEEP YOU SAFE, YOU DONT EVEN HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME..."**, all was quiet for a while till Ed spoke up again, "...if I ever lost you...or Al" he added quickly "I don't know if I could forgive myself...I don't know if I could go on" he finished softly. Winry didn't know how to react to this statement, he had never seen Ed like this, sure she had seen him upset, but this was something new. He moved to the stairs and started to climb, _"Stop him..."_ Winry ordered herself _"...grab him, do something, don't just stand there!"_ her mind was willing but her body was still in shock from what she heard, a few moments later she heard his door click shut.

* * *

A/N – WOOO!! This was supposed to be a two part story, but it seems that I am a little too pessimistic, who knew I had it in me lol. Any ways, to all those that have read and liked my story: I love you all. To those who have reviewed: I would do 'special things' to you if I could find you, lol. And to those who don't like my story: I want to hear from you, I want to know why, so I can improve, the only way any of us can improve is by knowing our shortcomings.

Chapter 4 will be up soon


	4. 4 'That Should Do It'

Disclaimer: I do own Full Metal Alchemist, well...I own some DVD's and some of the manga, but I bought them from the shop, which makes them mine. FINE!! I don't ACUTALY own Full Metal Alchemist, you dream crushers you!

A/N - Before I begin, I would like to say a few things, 1. Sorry for taking so long (in comparison to my other updates, I am quick though in contrast some authors :P). 2. That the part about the 'earrings' in the previous chapter was completely, 100%, artistic licence. I had no idea where the earrings came from, but I like the thought of Ed's presents being 'on par' with the few things that reminded Winry of her parents. Thanks to 'BornOnTheBreakOfDawn' this was brought to my attention and I recently found how she actual got her earrings, you can find the link to the small manga omake , as well as some others, on my Profile page, it is called "Simple People". 3. I also ahd a hard time because I was constantly trying to picture the Rockbell Automail Workshop/House in my head so I decied to draw it and then decided to upload it to the interwebs, they aren't great, but it put my mind at ease and stopped the writer's block, links for these are also on my profile page. Now...OFF WITH THE LIGHTS AND ON WITH THE SHOW!!

* * *

It's Not Too Bad

Part Four

Winry stood in at the entrance to her lifelong home, still shocked to her core, unable to focus her eyes shifted around the object decorating the foyer/waiting room while her mind raced, going over and over and over the words that are echoing in her head and the scene that unfolded, what seemed like, a lifetime ago. Her eyes finally rested on a picture that decorated a table near the door, it was a picture of her, Ed and Al when they were four or five, she was hugging Ed as he hugged her back, their cheeks mashed up together, Ed had his left eye closed but they both wore the same big smile, Al was sitting on the floor in front of the two. All three looked truly happy. Winry remembered her wish of wanting to go back to that age, she moved to the picture and picked it up studying the picture like it was the most valuable piece of automail she had ever seen. A tear splashed onto the glass, _"It's a silly wish..."_ she thought as she smiled at the picture _"...we can't go back, 'stand on your own legs and start walking forward', that's what Ed said to Rose in Leor...forward... have to think about the future, not the past."_ Winry moved immediately to the stairs setting the picture down in its original place before doing so. Just before reaching the bottom step je had a thought and quickly redirected herself to the kitchen.

Ed was lay, face down, on his bed. "Stubborn woman..." he grumbled to none in particular, "...I come all this was just to see her...", _"and get your automail sorted out"_, he inwardly argued, "...and when I get here I find out she had been flirting with some random person old enough to be her dad, she even did it right in front of me...ARRGH" he growled as he hit the pillow and flipped himself over so he face the ceiling, arms resting behind his head as he placed his left ankle on his right knee, making it look as though he was sitting in a chair that was supposed to have the back-rest on the floor

"_Winry isn't like that, I'm just overreacting,"_ he reasoned in his mind, _"she wouldn't just flirt with someone twice her age, and he's probably married anyway."_

"I just can't stand the thought of her doing something that, arrgh, what's going on with me" Ed heard the sound of metal clinking coming from downstairs, "I can't even think straight knowing we're in the same house." Ed sighed.

"_My feelings to her have changed, I knew I LIKED her as more than a friend, Hawkeye even confirmed that, but I couldn't say that I LOVED her back then...but now..."_ he pondered as he swung both legs over the side of the bed, landing on the floor. Sitting on the side of his bed, waves after waves of memories of Winry flooded his senses. In his mind he could hear her laugh, smell her hair, taste her apple pie, feel her hands on his shoulder, neck, back and leg, he rubbed the places where her skin met his as she tinkered with, repaired and replaced his automail. Images of the girl flashed in front of his eyes, he smiled as he gently whispered to himself, finishing his last thought "...I do actually love the automail freak, heh." Ed was suddenly overcome with the events of the weary day, travelling always wiped him out. "She's waited all this time, five more minutes won't hurt I guess" he said, rationalising the action of laying back down on the bed and falling asleep within a few seconds, with a smile on his face and Winry in his head.

"That should do it!" Winry exclaimed at her creation, with a sense of pride, "This has to be one of my better apple pies." It had been two hours since the incident in the foyer and Winry was baking up a storm in the kitchen, she was covered, almost from head to toe, in flour a few eggs and some chocolate. Dusting herself down somewhat, she made her way over to the refrigerator and opened it, revealing a large double chocolate cake. "I know I missed his birthday, but this should make up for some of it at least...well, in any case, it should do for now" she said wiping her brow with her rolled up sleeve "It's a good thing he didn't come downstairs while I was baking it, he would have spoilt the whole surprise, although it is Ed, I wouldn't put it past him" she told the cake as she heaved it onto the table next to the pie, which she then placed on the sill of the open kitchen window to cool. Winry rounded on the spot and danced up the stairs to her room, she grabbed a set of two towels and took off her shoes and headed to the bathroom to shower. Shedding her clothes as soon as she locked the door she twisted the knob through the shower curtain, squealing a little bit as she feels the cold water hit her hand and arm, tentatively putting her hand back into the water to test this warmth every few seconds, when the water was heating up she reached in and turned the cold water on cooling the, now boiling, water to an acceptable temperature. She entered the falling stream of water and a small moan escaped her lips as the water hit her, massaging her back and shoulders , relaxing the muscles that have become tense since the arrival of a certain 'midget alchemy geek'. She laughs to herself at remembering the way that Edward reacted to any synonym of the word 'Small', still, it was all part of the reason she loved 'the idiot'. Wrapping herself and her hair with the towels she brought into the shower, and exited the steamy room recoiling at the frosty, compared to the bathroom, air in the hallway, she took off for her room to dry off and re-cloth herself and put her hair into its normal style, reclaiming the earrings she had taken off, prier to the shower, she attaches them one by one, feeling the metal on her skin, a feeling she had enjoyed since she was little helping Granny Pinako in her workshop. Satisfied with her appearance she departed from her room to check on why Ed was so quite.

. This was the sound that awoke Edward Elric from his nap, although it was slowly turning into an actual sleep until.... "Ed?". He nearly jumped the 10 foot from where he was to the door, heart pounding in his chest, breathing rapidly. "Just a minute, Win." He was trying to stall, to gain more time to reclaim control of his respiratory system and heart rate. A few seconds later he was back to normal, which is until he opened the door revealing the woman which now owned, whether she knew it or not, the one thing he was afraid to even acknowledge even existed, his love. His heart rate hit the roof and his face flooded with colour, but he did manage to keep his breathing in check, "You ok Ed? You look a little...flush." He watched as her hand rose to his forehead to, presumably, check his temperature. He felt a little weak in his, remaining, extremities as more blood filled his face than he even thought physically possible.

"Y-Yea Win, I'm fine just slightly...hazy, from my little nap." He managed to say while removing her hand from his person, and moving past her into the bathroom to wake up.

"Well...when you're done come get some dinner, kay?" replied Winry in a cheery tone that made Ed slightly suspicious.

"Why? What's goin' on Win, you up to something?" he grilled the girl with his eyes; he could get the truth out of anyone with his eyes.

"Nope, just get your short, alchemy performing butt into the kitchen when you're done." She closed her eyes as she spoke; she knew about his eye trick, she knew him too well to know what to do to rile him when he used it. She continued to turn on her heel and proceed down the steps.

"WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE, TINY, MIDGET, AMOEBA WHO COULD LIMBO UNDER A FALLEN PIECE OF PAPER!?!?!" Ed shouted down the stairs. She knew exactly how to get under his skin; it had practically become an art form for her and Al. "Honestly, one of these days, I'm goin' to maim somebody for calling me short........ARRRGH, DAMMIT I SAID THE 'S' WORD!!!!!" After calming himself down Ed preceded to wash his face and leave the bathroom.

Winry could hear the water shut off, and his footsteps coming down the stairs reminding her that he now had his leg back. She stood with her back to the table, hiding the contents from the puzzled man, and a smile on her face that could only be equalled if Ed told her that she could have anything she wanted in Rush Valley. As she beamed at Ed started to move toward him, being careful to keep the table out of his view, "Close your eyes." She commanded, without actually sounding authoritative, Ed obeyed, "Good, keep them shut for a few minutes" she could hear him sigh and flap his arms at being told what to do as she moved to get a piece of cloth to cover his eyes, normally he would be questioning her and trying to sneak a peek, but for some reason that Winry couldn't think of, he was being completely compliant with her, "Well this is new! Edward Elric doing as told without any kind of rank involved! Wonders will never cease." Even with this, Ed didn't retort, he simply turned slightly to where the sound was coming from and grinned, in that moment Winry was glad for his eyes being shut as a blush crept up on her face as she smile back, not that he could see it. She secured the blindfold and moved Ed into the Kitchen and sat him at the table, with his back to the stove facing the open window that only highlighted the apple pie more.

He could smell pie, apple pie, fresh apple pie to be exact and he smiled again. "Hey Win, I want to talk to you for a second, OK?", "Well you can't do that with the blindfold on can you?" she mused "You can take it off now." He dragged the material down off his eyes and it hung round his neck like a medal still in his hand. He gaped as he was what was in front of him, all his favourite food now lay on the table, a small puddle of drool started gathering on the table. "EDWARD!" the mechanic yelled as she hit the back of his head with a ladle, "Sorry Win, but...when...how...", "You went to your room over two hours ago, and they call you a genius, standards sure have slipped recently." She pondered as she turned back to stirring the gravy she was producing. "Look..." Ed started off nervously, "...I'm sorry...for...what happened before. I overreacted, It's just that, well, I meant what I said, the last bits anyway and..." needless to say Winry was no longer stirring the gravy, "...how do I put this...you're, too important to me Win and..." he was cut off by a pair of arms curling around his neck and gripping the opposite shoulders, she leant over to him and placed her chin on her right hand/his left shoulder, her hair fell from its held-back place to drape between them creating a curtain separating the two. They stayed in that position for a few moments, the only chance being Ed moving his hands to hold her overlapped wrists under his chin, "...what I really want to say, Winry, is since we burnt our house down, there was only one place I would ever call home, and it isn't this town, it isn't even this house..." Winry cocked an eyebrow, "...it's you." Winry's face was now red enough to see through the veil of her blonde hair. "There are only two other people who made me feel like that..." he continued "...Al and my mom. I don't know if you feel anything similar to what I feel, but I do know that..." he took a slow, deep breath before saying gently, almost whispering, "...I love you, Winry." As he finished he took her wrists in his hands and kissed them lightly, gaining his own blush, and at the same time, not caring about it.

* * *

A/N - WOOOOO, I just keep typing, this was supposed to be a little side thing to keep me occupied in between random stuff, but it is now (or will be soon) a FIVE parter, although I probably will make sure I come up with some closure by the end of the next chapter. I don't know what keeps happening, does anyone else do this or is it just me, but I just make up the plot as I type, I adlib stuff in when proof reading (miserably mind you) and end up adding another 2 or 300 words. Anywhooo, please read and review for reviews are my only proof of existence, AND I WANNA KEEP EXISTING!!

P.s. Once again, my 'challenge' is still up, WHY oh why is RoyxRiza known as "Royai", it baffles me still, despite my (lack of) cunning and (non-existent) charm. So I call on you, the loyal, trustworthy, all knowing masses....HELP ME...PLEASE!!!


	5. 5 'It's Not Too Bad'

Disclaimer: There are a many things I own in this world, a TV, a laptop, this bag of chips I am currently eating...or am I really renting the chips???... anyways of all the things I own, Full Metal Alchemist is not, unfortunately, among them.

A/N – Thank you too all those who replied to my 'challenge' , youse have no idea how long that has been plaguing my mind, so one more time...THANK YOU! *bows*. I have been trying to keep the fluff to a minimum in this fanfic, because I don't really think that it is in Ed and Winry's nature to be like that, maybe when they have been together a while, but a bit did escape at the end of the last chapter, and that was a very small amount compared to what I have read in the past*shudders* ...soooo...much...fluff... honestly, if it was hazardous to my health I know of at least two dozen fanfics that would have give me cancer in the first few pages, but seeing as though its my final chapter and all, I can forgive myself for a little fluff.

Alas, this may be my last chapter, unless I get talked into doing a '10 years later' type thing. I am also going to throw a little RoyAi omake into the mix for shizngiggles...in any case...on with the keyboard mutilation (I treat it so badly; I really should take it out for a dinner or something).

* * *

It's Not Too Bad

Part Five

Ed sat at the kitchen table, his eyes following the edge of the circular piece of woodwork, before looking at all the food that had been unveiled on it, ribs smothered in Granny Pinako's own BBQ sauce on a plate to his left, to his left were a collection of different sauces, a huge pile of chips/fries stood about a foot in front beside another plate of buttered bread, two empty plates were positioned, one in front of him and another before a chair that was yet to be pulled out, his eyes then flicked to the open window facing him, and he saw an apple pie resting in the sill, a small smile flashed across his face and was gone as quick as it had appeared. Ed sat at the table, staring at the food, he didn't know what else to do, he had told one of the two most precious people in his life that he loved her, he held onto the hands that had saved him many times, the hands that gave him a way to regain his leg and Al's body, the hands he just kissed, the hands he loved, she was still standing behind him, bent low, with her head resting on his left shoulder and her hands coiled round his neck embracing him, their faces were only an inch or two away from one another, her hair had fallen between them creating a barrier between the two blondes, her face was still visible through the shroud, if only barely. They had been in that position for a decent few minutes now and Ed could not take the silence any longer, letting go of her wrists he shifted his weight to the right and slid off the chair, Winry did not relinquish her hold on the older Elric her hands loosened from his shoulders and gripped one another in front of his neck as he rose. Ed didn't move from his spot then, he just sighed as he turned to face the mechanic.

Winry was overcome with so many emotions it had taken her a few moments to compose herself, the object of her, apparently, unrequited affection had told her something she had only dreamt him saying, those three words that she told herself he was too stubborn to say even if he did feel it, but he had, '...I love you...' rang in her head, again and again. As she came back to her senses, she found the origin of the words she had longed to hear standing in front of her, facing her, with her arms wrapped around his neck, hands cupped. She looked up into his golden eyes before moving her gaze around the his face and torso, he still wore the black vest top that he had done for years now, his hair was longer than she remembered but was still in its braid, the blindfold she had forced upon him now hung aimlessly, drooping round his neck. His hands moved for her wrists again, gripping them, he pulled her hands apart as he started to move away again.

"WAIT..." Winry shouted "...wait for just a little..."

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU NOW, SO WHO ARE YOU CALLING..." Ed roared instinctively

He didn't have time to finish his comeback as Winry grabbed the blindfold pulled him down into a kiss, her hands and arms reclaimed their previous position behind his neck, reaching for his shoulders. At the same time Ed, who had just recovered from a momentary freeze and the worst blush he had ever fought since his 'chat' with Lieutenant Hawkeye, found his arms winding round the girl now attached to his lips, his right, automail, hand came to rest on her right shoulder blade, under her hair as his left found its place on her lower back. He gripped her as she responded by tightening her arms pulling him down into a more passionate kiss, while he closed the gap between the two bodies and held onto her tightly. After tem minutes they, reluctantly, parted, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes, still holding onto each other tightly. That was until Ed spotted a flash of silver, and the throbbing pain that followed was slightly above normal.

"WHAT THE HELL" He shot daggers at the girl who seemed so 'fond' of him moments ago.

"That was for almost ruining the moment with your '**little**' complex" she replied calmly, arms crossed over her chest with her eyes closed, mentally bracing herself for his inevitable next outburst, preparing a few choice comebacks.

"Heh, I'm still taller than you, Win." Her eyes shot open, looking at the back of the boy who was now walking away, with his hands locked behind his head which was turned as he gazed back at her with a wide smile. Winry stood there, dumbstruck; it was the one reaction she was not ready for, he usually went completely overboard when it came to his height or lack there-of.

"What about all this food, it's probably all cold now." She asked "This took me ages to sort all this out."

"Oh yea, we did get kinda carried away didn't we." He responded, turning on the ball of his foot and moving back into the kitchen. "Any of it salvageable?" he finished as he reached the table leaning on it with the flat of his hands, eyeing the food.

"No it's all too cold now." She said in a huff. Her eyes caught the pie resting on the window ledge. "Maybe it's not all a complete loss." She finished as she moved round the table toward the pastry dish.

"Well It's a good thing I asked you to keep one warm for me, isn't it?" Ed chuckled. Winry remembered the moment very clearly; it was just after she found him in her room after getting 'captured' by Scar.

"And I told you I would..." she tested the pie, piercing the crust with a nearby knife, "...and I have" she finished, seeing steam rise from the new hole. She placed the pie on the table and proceeded to cut slices as Ed cleared the table of all inedible food. Winry cut out two evenly spaced slices out of the pie put them onto two plates and manoeuvred them into position in front of herself and Ed.

"Was this why the shopping had a full bag of apples in it?" Ed asked while taking his first bite. "You're getting better at making these, Win"

"Thanks, and yea it was." She replied. "I still have a few left, so I am going to make one for Al before we head down to Central to see him."

"How'd you know you'd need them today? Did you know I'd be back?" requested a puzzled Ed.

"No" Winry simply answered. Ed stared at her, confused.

"You haven't...you haven't been making an apple pie every day have you?"

"No..." Ed relaxed a little. "...well, after the first week I did." she stated nonchalantly. "How else was it going to be warm for when you came back? It's not like you ever call ahead."

"That's why I love you, Win." Ed laughed as he scooped up his empty plate, bending to kiss Winry on the forehead as he passed her on his way to the sink. He now was almost constantly wearing a smile, and it surprised him that it was so easy for him to say those three words, and every time he said it, he meant it more and more. Winry, on the other hand, wore a constant blush, every time Ed said 'that' to her the blush crept up on her face. By the end of the day, Ed's jaw was hurting from over-use and Winry was constantly 'glowing' as Ed politely put it.

"We should and go and see Al tomorrow." Winry suggested

"Yea, I told him I would call as soon as I got my arm fixed."

"Ooo, I almost forgot..." Winry jumped up from her chair, where she was reading a book, and headed over to the kitchen. "Ed...go get some wood for a fire, will you?" it was more of an order than a request, still he obliged. When he returned she was standing in front of him holding a cake covered in red frosting. "Happy birthday Ed, I know it's a bit late, but that's your fault now isn't it" she smiled as she spoke

"IT WASN'T MY...forget it, thank you Win" he shuffled the logs in his arms, she read the silent message and placed the cake on the table in front of the fire while Ed attempted to get a spark off the flint. As the fire started Winry had retrieved two plates and forks along with a knife and preceded to, once again, cut two slices. She and Ed ate their cakes and talked about anything they could think of, from who will be next Fuhrer to Ed's sense of style before clearing the dicshes and returning to the living room.

The new couple now sat, stretched out on the couch, Ed propped his back up against the armrest as Winry was sat in-between his legs leaning against his chest, facing the same direction as Ed, who had his arms curled under hers and round her body, locking their fingers together, Ed was stroking his left thumb across the knuckle of her right thumb after a few seconds, Winry began to mirror the action, Ed had rested his chin on the top of Winry's head. They sat, lazily on the couch for another hour or so, just watching as the fire they had made in the fireplace roared steadily, neither needed to talk, they had finally put everything out in the open, both now felt relaxed and content. Ed slowly rose his right hand, and flexed the fingers, _"It really is a work of art, just like its creator"_ Ed thought to himself as he squeezed Winry closer.

"I'm sorry Ed..."

"Eh?"

"...that you didn't get your arm back as well"

"Oh, ah well, at least now I got another excuse to spend more time with you. It's not too bad"

After a while, the fire died out, this didn't matter to either blondes as they had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in each other's embrace, smiles adorned both faces.

END!!!!

* * *

Royai Omake

The Flame Alchemist paced the small room, as he had done for a few days now. Riza Hawkeye, his right hand 'man', lay in the bed in the same room, attached to a life-support machine; doctors had told him that she had taken a turn for the worse a couple nights ago, he had refused to leave her side until she woke up, even when Sgt. Fuery came in and informed him that Olivier Armstrong was already gunning for the position of Fuhrer and gaining momentum, he had replied that it didn't matter, and if he was to lose to anyone, for now anyway, for the title of Fuhrer she was the only one he would concede defeat to. As Roy looked over the chart for the unknownth time, Lt Breda entered the room.

"CANT YOU KNOCK?!?!" Stamped Mustang.

"Erm...I did, sir." Breda looked his superior over, he was physically and mentally exhausted, he hadn't shaven and his uniform was wrinkled and a mess.

"Well...what is it Lieutenant?" Questioned Mustang, in an irritated tone.

"I just thought I should report that Major General Armstrong has assumed the role of Fuhrer, by vote." The man informed, with a sound of defeat in his voice.

"Well...that won't do, will it...sir?" Roy's head whipped round so fast there was an audible 'crack' heard throughout the room, he was beside the bed in moments, stopping, only to remember about Lt. Breda standing in the door way.

"Breda, is that all?"

"Yes sir" Breda snapped a salute.

"Then, thank you Lieutenant. Dismissed" Mustang ordered with a very visible smile on his face.

"Yes sir...good to see you up Hawkeye...make sure he gets some rest will ya?" chuckled Breda as he left the two alone.

"Will do Breda." Hawkeye chuckled back as she removed her oxygen mask and sat up in her bed, with the help of Roy.

"What have the doctors said?" enquired the sharpshooter.

"You were in a coma...for three weeks...I woke up a week ago and..." his resolve was weakening, he was on the verge of tears "...how were you going to follow me from this bed Lieutenant?"

"I would have found away, Sir." She smiled, as she covered his hand with hers, which was gripping the safety bar on the edge of the bed.

"Riza...I have to tell you something...I..." he started

"I know Roy, me too." She finished, skipping a few lines. Mustang leant down and kissed his most loyal, frightening, driven and loved subordinate, and kissed her, to which she responded by kissing back. "What about...the fraternization...law?" she questioned after the passionate kiss.

"Well, that's something we will have to fix once I am Fuhrer isn't it?" He grinned.

"Yes Sir" she saluted with a loving smile on her face.

END No 2

* * *

A/N – Woooooooooo, IT...IS...COMPLETE (que maniacal laughter)...MWWWHHAAAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem...sorry about that :P Well that's it, whaddaya think? Read. Review. Do what you do. What did you think of my little omake? I gotta do another story now, to fill my time, I may go for something completely different next, maybe a Naruto fanfic, or Bleach...ah well free time is time to ponder such dilemma's.

Once again, thank you all for reading (and right to the end no less) even more so to those that reviewed much love is sent your way. See you in my next fic, or if you randomly message me, whichever comes first. XP


End file.
